beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:~Mana~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brave Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) *Ok Thanks, By The Way, I've Got A Widescreen 1080p Version Of The Brave Heart Intro On My Channel. Would That Be More Suitable Than The 4:3 Version That's On There? --Manaphy12342 15:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool HazeShot 22:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Well you do seem to be doing a good job at editing. Ask HazeShot, I think he'll make you an admin. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *Thank You! I Won't Let You Down :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *Please try to go to other Wikis and websites and advertise for users to join this Wiki please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Your doing a good job, if you make more edits then I can make you a admin. HazeShot 03:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *Ok Then :) Any Idea Of A Number? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 10:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well just keep editing and be active then you could ask again. HazeShot 16:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Manaphy, just saying hi and good luck in beyblading. :D Click here here. I want to discuss with you things about Beyblade Wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 13:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks I dont know how to get rid of the badge so i'll just block him.HazeShot 22:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture About your profile picture, is that a personal picture of you and people in your life? If it is, you must remove it, it violates our Privacy Policy. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, Sorry. It Was Copied Over As I Usually Sign In With Facebook. I'll Change It Now. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) **This is your last chance, if you don't change your profile picture, I'm going to block you. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ***To do that, I would need to know your password. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ****This is too complex, tell you what, I'll let it slide, you may use your facebook picture. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ****I have now made you a Rollback. By going through someone's Contributions or a page history, you can automatically revert edits with the click of a button. Your in MY world NOW 00:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ****You have good ideas which could make you a future admin. When you get more edits and help out some more, just feel free to ask me, HazeShot, EdBoy3, or Tripodnumberone about it and we'll talk it through. An honor for Rollback? Its an honor to have you here Manaphy! Also, nice signature. A name is good for people who started the Wiki as they often don't understand the whole other people's talk pages thing. Your in MY world NOW 01:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll help its a good idea, but i dont really get everything about it. HazeShot 03:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont get the part that says "Type A Double {''' Then Write The Template So For Example, '''Face Bolt: Pegasus And Then End It With Another Double }'." HazeShot 14:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have a new Blog, check it out, it's important. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 23:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post! :D That's right, read it, I command you, jk please give it a read, it's important. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have seen the Request for Adminship page, did you request? If so, I'll talk it over with the others and we may give you a trial period. You do have a low ammount of edits but you are trustable, and have had only one problem and that is your User pic which isn't noticable. Either way, if so you need a little list of reasons why. Not just "Because I can sign this page" XD. Anywho, I’m There For you Tomorrow 01:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Right now, I honestly don't care what the others say. I'll try you as an admin. What pages did you mark for deletion, or did EdBoy, HazeShot, Tripod, or I delete them? I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your on a "trial" if you do pass, you keep admin rights unless something bad comes up. We need as many active admins in case the vandal with the nasty pics, Meepsheep comes. If you see any user with the name involved "Meepsheep" block them without a doubt. I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You are now an admin. Your not bothering me anyways. If you need anything or have questions, just leave a message on my talk page. I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC If you have time, go to the IRC chat. Link is on the main page. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC)